cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skywalker447/UAF Community Gaming Night: Arma 3 Recap
We will be uploading screen shots and recap of a game the community has been playing! This week is the military simulator and open world game of Arma 3. Participants: Phantomghost, Vasco, Hawk, and Rainer. (SEAL Team) We are having issues uploading screenshots from steam so we have posted links to each shot. Operation 1 Units: SEAL Team, 160th SOAR, and a A-164 Attack jet squadron. Objective: Search the town of Pygros for insurgent forces and neutralize them at all costs. Mission summary/plan: A SEAL Team will insert into the harbor of Pygros. Once the SEAL Team hits the beach they will regroup at a nearby safe house. The SEAL Team must then assault target houses of known enemy insurgents. A 160th SOAR Pawnee attack chopper will be on stand by for CAS. If the insurgents show vast numbers an A-164 Attack jet will enter the battle zone to provide maximum air support show and awe. Operation Wet Duster. The island of Altis http://cloud-2.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631841185/79499FC2F69E68DF6974B41E83AAA99D9AD03E52/ Cold/Phantomghosts POV: The team prepares for aerial jump http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/540757719868063244/37432229AB509839E85EBE344B1CFF107B1DDC05/ The map of the area we will be inserting into... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631764107/8167DD69E21585C8D4F16114C443ACCC8AFE7AB0/ We conduct a free fall jump from 1200 ft. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631765249/CA37175E2EA03A4A593020BC347A224136351BFE/ 9000 and closing... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631766610/0302348D86B0FEB9188C590D15A86FE471729A61/ 800... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631767230/F9452FEBA77A4160EC20AFFE022690458461C781/ 700 http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631768049/9BC50956AF8267A53C38CF4BE665AA31A40DC8A8/ Pulling chute at 300 http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631768800/35D907E95ABA30E1FECEC8824ECB3C9C4D969917/ Hitting the water hard! http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631774421/EEBD12CD9F070F971C87382D8E5E2DEFE7CA8CC1/ Regrouping with the team buddies from left to right Rainer, Vasco, and Hawk. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631777034/7AC486030083CBB7847DAB6B257EE2BD126D29BD/ Swimming to the docks. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631781111/6EC110D9F9AD9B0BFD2BBADE3677DC4FA89C1559/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631781111/6EC110D9F9AD9B0BFD2BBADE3677DC4FA89C1559/ Almost to land! http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631784163/8C6DF1D4D4D16BA854622440D8BA471167ED2C07/ Rising from the depths... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631787759/1F69D162B75FF45EFB4E30CE3FF6D39DEC7B60EA/ Pulling security on the window while team buddies stack to breach the safe house. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631788927/1DC511818B245AFE01286991888AC43C613D270B/ Inside the safe house we change into our fatigues. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631790732/F08D39A8978DFDCA7379BA8AE01DC3B8674CC87A/ Rainer's POV Rainer's perspective of the 1200 meter halo jump http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=339114405 Regrouping in the ocean http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/540757719868087741/7791A6B72F97DFD81ECAFD7C15E194419F91EF9B/ We begin moving to our objective http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/540757719868085435/753751D8422C57E01AB20D41E7E3CE3DC8067264/ Approaching the beach http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/540757719868082743/4E765E5301546938CEEE6D519D0EDE0C97F0D1D8/ We rise up out of the water http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/540757719868095899/A4BAA9F4C4F2E1E3515AFD7FBCD79EE3B9DB7E71/ Vas and Hawk change into their fatigues at the safe house http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/540757719868068726/546C1FC79FC5DC9BC874EFF3A69B319C51B98A9D/ We begin clearing the streets http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/540757719868076499/B55423BFC83C43526DD2495AAEC52B14310C9D6D/ Preparing to breach a house http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/540757719868073771/9ADFFF0F386DA366D752F83F8E45CEFA6DED333C/ Colds POV. Clearing the playground... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631805781/45ECFD47C7D3612C4BD3251B98F3944539DF8C15/ Vas and Cold enter the hallway of a suspected insurgent house. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631812069/4F733C1D9BD65666AA4DEF56C538CA250203F073/ Team prepares to enter a nearby church. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631812981/B95BCB1F1D619961AC396E53F1FC336908731E41/ The church... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631814421/E6095B912706B865954D4CFC99F953A6E49263BA/ An insurgent truck pulls up near a house as enemies dismount... Rainer puts a rocket into it... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631821056/6FDC304E3EC4CDE1C33E92891ECF06C23ED1E933/ The rocket destroys the house as we prep to enter... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631823502/0B609F3B21AE9F78C21DF5F489BDFC568731DB6B/ --MILD GRAPHIC IMAGE-- We enter the destroyed house and shoot multiple insurgent dismounts who survived the rocket. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631824612/D3702C1D246B905CFC20DF7F2860ECFFA909C8FD/ Insurgent in the distance seen shot by team members. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631829563/EB7F3BA39EE6D227ECA8690DD72D3CD5A1E593AB/ The team splits up as Vas and Cold use cover to advantage while slowly clearing out the town... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631842229/D1FF18C29551880ACE01F5182BC0861966B6BE65/ The team finds an enemy mortar team and neutralizes it. We then use their own mortar to our advantage... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631848345/54631D695CB01D91134D00C2825C9F015E2EA366/ Friendly mortars rain down onto the enemy as the rest of the team moves in. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631850566/10067ECC4975496550FCBCCE22E712B9D319078A/ Enemies attempt to swarm a house we just cleared. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631851459/AF899B4333CD7F3C91DBCC1131063D1F81F04D3A/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631851459/AF899B4333CD7F3C91DBCC1131063D1F81F04D3A/ A Pawnee helicopter provides air support as we continue through the town. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631855611/9D88967566ABCE28D9F080A59A34A16A69708497/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631856807/D23B46BB65A9C24CA9578F7110FFB3A0BF2F75B1/ An A-164 Attack jet arrives on station to provide air support. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631861153/115C48E1AC2F17A806ACD4DA2EEBA3E75C964A04/ The last enemy insurgents hold out in a nearby apartment complex on the edge of town. We decide to call in air support and mortar fire to neutralize the threat. http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631865245/B3734320DE9D33D6D01207D284D1A4183C03661B/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631864275/46AB193301AB72B1E50D02B093315919FAC9520B/ We finally take control of the town... http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/23969662631867992/F79AA2C29D67451E27F105EED270AE27D56878DA/ Category:Blog posts